Photo Album
by leafs nation
Summary: Chuckie tells Kimi an interesting story on a rainy, Friday afternoon.
1. Chapter 1

(Inside the Finster home). Chuckie and Kimi's parents have just left to go out for dinner. Kimi is talking on the phone with Lil while looking through some photos.

"So have you asked him yet?" Lil questioned her best friend. They always talked to each other- whether they were at school, home, anywhere really.

"About what?"

"You know, the pictures!"

"Could you be a little more specific, please?" Kimi asked.

"The ones that we saw under the television the other day."

Kimi looked at where the DVD player was, and sure enough, sitting there was a large photo album. She picked it up and blew the dust off.

"Yeah, I've got them. There's just one thing though, Lil. What if that person is someone he doesn't want to talk about? He might get _seriously _mad at me…" Kimi stated, looking down at some of the pictures.

"There's no way that would happen! Kimi, he's your brother. He probably wants to tell you anyway since you are his sister."

"I know that Lil, but…"

Kimi was suddenly interrupted by the sound of keys in the door slot.

"Oh, that's him! I'll talk to you later, Lil!" With that she hung up the phone and waited for her brother to walk in.

"Hey sis. What are you doing here? I thought you were at Lil's house." Chuckie said as he walked in.

"Hey Chucko! Yeah, it said it was going to rain, so I just called her instead."

"I wish I knew that sooner," he complained, grabbing a towel and drying himself off, "what's that book you're holding?"

Kimi acted surprised and said, "Oh this? It's our old photo album! Lil and I found it yesterday, and I haven't even come close to be finished looking at it."

"Oh, cool. Well, I think I'll go dry off and find something to do."

"Wait!" she cried, "I kind of need to ask you something, if it's alright with you."

Chuckie's alarm bells went off since he could tell that something was bugging Kimi by the expression on her face. "Of course! Is everything all right?!"

Kimi flipped through the pages until she found the one she was looking at before.

"Chuckie, who is this person?" she questioned, pointing at a woman with bright orange hair.

Chuckie squinted to look at her, and then his eyes went wide. Kimi, frightened at this sudden change, moved back a little.

Chuckie smiled at Kimi and put his hand on the photo.

"Kimi," he said lightly, "that's my mom."


	2. Chapter 2

(Before I keep going, I don't own anything from All Grown Up. Enjoy!)

Kimi's jaw was dropped the moment he said those words.

'_His mom?! Why didn't he tell me any of this before?!' _she thought.

"You've never said a word about her before! I tell you about my dad all the time!" she yelled, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, you never asked…" he stated plainly.

Chuckie knew by her irritated expression that she was going to wait all weekend for him to tell about this, so he gave in.

"Alright, I'll tell you. There's just one thing- you have to promise never to tell anybody outside of this family about this, ok?"

Kimi nodded, as she really wanted to hear what her brother had to say.

"Ok, here it goes. Dad told me that she first met my mom at a shop just down the road from where the Java Lava is. He also told me that he crashed his bike into a pole when he first saw her! Ha ha!"

Kimi smiled and laughed too. _That's dad alright. _she thought.

"Anyway, after they went out for about a year and a half, my dad was going to ask her to marry him. When he told me what happened when he asked her, I couldn't stop laughing! He brought her over to a hill where you can see the sun go down, got on one knee, and slipped down to the rocks at the bottom of the hill. He broke his right arm, so he had to propose to her at the hospital instead!"

Both Chuckie and Kimi were howling. The thought of their dad just rolling down the hill was pretty funny for them.

"What happened next?" Kimi inquired.

Chuckie moved up in his seat and said, "After she said yes, they made plans to have the wedding the next summer. They were actually married at the Wombat Hall, which was where our parents were married. I don't remember the wedding very well at all, though…"

"You know what? I don't either!" Kimi exclaimed looking down at the floor.

"Hey, don't worry. Maybe we can do something about that another time. Now where was I? Oh yeah, after they got married, they moved over here, and about 2 years later, I was born."

Kimi was giving him an 'aww' look, which Chuckie wasn't too happy about.

"Ok, enough of the mushy stuff, sheesh! As I was saying, we had just gotten used to our new family life when about a year later, Tommy was born."

Once Chuckie started to continue on, Kimi saw that he was getting upset.

"Then… a couple of… weeks later… she, she…"

Tears were slowly coming down Chuckie's face, but Kimi might have had more coming for her.

"I miss her so much Kimi!!!" he cried, and he held his sister in a tight embrace. Kimi was now bawling her eyes out; she hated seeing her only brother like this.

"I'm so sorry Chuckie…" she cried, barely making out her words. She then added, "I must be the worst sibling for bringing this up."

Chuckie looked at her sister and reassuringly said, "No way, Kimi! You might not realize it, but the only reason that my dad and I could move on was because of you and mom! You gave us someone to care about, and I'm definitely the luckiest kid in the world to have you two!"

"Thanks, Chuckie. That means a lot to me. When mom and I moved to Paris, she didn't think that we would ever have a real family again. But then you and dad came along and we've never been happier in our entire lives!"

The two siblings continued to look through the photo album after their 'sibling bonding'.

"Oh, man! Can you believe Phil used to eat that? And would you look at Angelica! She was soooo mean!"

They reminisced on the past events in the book until their parents came home, where they too looked through the pictures. Needless to say, Chuckie was glad that he had shared that story with Kimi, because he knew that she was one of the only people who would understand.

How do you like it? Leave your reviews and I'll try to fix any mistakes.


End file.
